


This Cat Is Not A Cat

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [13]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: But this cat is still so, so cute.Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	This Cat Is Not A Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

> I don't know anything about Goose but I love.... them? I do not even know Goose's gender. /o\ Thank you for sending this description in!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Goose looks like an adorable domestic shorthaired cat when calm. Her fur is orange. She has a very sweet face and looks like she'd put up with a lot. Even when she's floating in space, she's cool with it. Held up by Fury without her feet being properly supported, pointed like a weapon at a bunch of aliens? Surprisingly patient. (Later, gets revenge.) She looks very soft and probably is. She has a collar with the name Goose on it. To any average human, she is adorable. 
> 
> She is also not a cat. Her mouth contains a multitude of tentacles that can grab enemies or cosmic cubes and drag them into her gaping maw. To an alien, she is a terrifying creature that could fuck them up at any moment and should be respected. Her claws can take out an eye if someone leaves a scratch untreated (looking at you, Fury). All the same, she is still adorable and protective of the people she adopts, like a small, fuzzy, orange superhero.
> 
> What a good kitty.


End file.
